


Spirit Scout Cookies

by westoneaststreet



Series: The Musclesami Chronicles [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, I'm back, Korrasami is Canon, Muscle asami, Musclesami, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westoneaststreet/pseuds/westoneaststreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AND YOU THOUGHT I WAS DONE.</p><p>After their wedding plus a few months, guess who's expecting?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spirit Scout Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK...BACK AGAIN.

"Asami, honey? How are you feeling toda-"

"ASAMI HUNGRY."

Now about a year after what Republic City Times dubbed "The Most Dangerous Tsunami to Hit Republic City", also known as the Korrasami proposal, Asami was experiencing the joys and pains of being pregnant. And surprisingly, that 10-pack was still as chiseled as ever.

However, hormones made Asami a little cranky.

"Alright 'Sami, I'll grab your protein bars." Korra said, walking to the kitchen. She searched the cupboards, cabinets and the fridge for any sign of food, but alas, Asami had eaten everything in the house. Literally. She walked into the living room of their apartment and looked over at her muscular wife.

"Asami, did you eat everything?! Even the raw eggs?!" Korra exclaimed. She knew Asami had been on a constant hunger spree, but this was ridiculous.

"EGGS GOOD PROTEIN." Asami rumbled.

Korra sighed. This meant she had to go out to the store for the fifth time this week. This probably meant Asami was going too.

Well, time to call Raiko to tell him to warn the public. The last time the pregnant Asami went to the store, a state of emergency was issued. Never get between Asami and her Spirit Scout cookies.

Asami once again insisted on driving. However, pregnancy had not made her any better as a driver. After causing a major accident in the middle of the busiest intersection in Republic City (damn those Spirit Scout cookie stands!), they arrived at Varrimart.

The walls were stacked high with goods for all needs. Food, clothing, hobby items...surprisingly, all of the hunting materials were gone.

Asami, however, was in a state of delight. She started with a low rumble of a laugh, then it grew louder and louder until it shook the whole building. She barreled over to the grocery carts, accidentally denting a few of them. There were horrified screeches as Asami sprinted for the food section, hitting anyone who was in her way.

Korra was oblivious to all of this as she talked into her phone. "Look Raiko, she needs to eat! She's a pregnant woman, and it's not my fault if you haven't sent out the signal already....hey, do you wanna come stop her? No? I didn't think so. So just go and do it already." Promptly, she clicked off the call. Raiko had no idea what he was talking about.

Then she turned and looked. Damn, those hospital workers were fast.

There were stretchers carrying out some poor souls to the ambulances. Moaning and groaning were heard throughout the store. Korra sighed.

"Not again."

Quickly, she made an air scooter and followed the trail of destruction. There were Asami-shaped holes in the middle of aisles where she had run through to her destination. The warped metal whizzed by Korra as she looked around. Then, as she reached the protein aisle, she looked over the location.

There was no hole this time, but the torn metal pointed upward.

There, hanging from one of the steel beams of the ceiling, was Asami Sato, dangling by one beefy arm with a banana-flavored protein bar.

"Asami, honey, really? Please come down." Korra groaned. Reluctantly, Asami loosened her grip and landed on the ground, a small shock wave ripping through the store. "Honey, if you had just waited, we could've gotten these bars really quickly. Now we have to pay for another crisis." Korra scolded. Asami dropped her head and whimpered. Saddened, Korra gently took her cheek, the only non-muscular part of her, into her hand.

"I know you didn't mean it. I'm sorry, Asami. Let's just keep trying with this all this pregnancy stuff." Korra said gently. Asami met her hand and squeezed it. It only broke two bones this time.

Korra took her hand in hers and slowly led her out of the aisle.

Then, disaster struck.

"SPIRIT SCOUT..?" Asami sniffed the air and glanced around. There! With that survivor with a cast of his arm! He must not have her food!

Korra spotted her reaction. "Asami, no!"

"ASAMI SMASH."

\----------------

 

Later that evening, the couple watched the nightly news. Apparently, Asami's rampage through the city cost over 100,000 yuans in repairs and retributions. All because of the Thin Spirits box.

"Well, at least now we get our groceries delivered now." Korra said.

Asami jumped suddenly on the couch. She stood up, breaking the arm of this new couch. 

"Asami, what the hell? Not again..." Korra whined.

"BABY KICK."

Korra then leaned back in her chair, shocked. Then, she walked over to Asami and put her hand on her abs. Sure enough, there was a powerful kick that responded to her touch, gently bruising her hand.

"Our baby, Asami, our baby..."

"ASAMI HAPPY."


End file.
